


[podfic] One Way It Could Have Happened

by reena_jenkins



Series: Three Times A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [39]
Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Bees, Gen, Originally Posted in 2015, Podfic, sure why not, tiny Balem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23316664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Why do bees detect and protect royalty? Because Balem's mother won't let him have the entire species eliminated and the Gene Overseer doesn't want to die.
Series: Three Times A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676401
Kudos: 8





	[podfic] One Way It Could Have Happened

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [One Way It Could Have Happened](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3431342) by [incapricious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/incapricious/pseuds/incapricious). 



****Title:** [One Way It Could Have Happened](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3431342) **  
** **

****Author:**[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/incapricious/profile)[incapricious](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/incapricious/) **

**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins**](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)

 **Rating:** PG

 **Fandom:** Jupiter Ascending

 **Pairing:** gen

 **Length:** 00:05:03

Download/streaming mp3 link: [**click me!**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Three%20Times%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year/40%20\(JA\)%20_One%20Way%20It%20Could%20Have%20Happened_.mp3)

OR Download the entire anthology as a zipped podbook [**over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Three%20Times%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year.zip) (03:56:49, 434 mb), compiled by [RsCreighton](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/))


End file.
